


I Need You, Baby

by Lia_Hampton



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Light Angst, Logan (2017), Oral Sex, Painplay, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Hampton/pseuds/Lia_Hampton
Summary: When you found out that mutants were being chased and attacked, you couldn't stand the thought of Logan, an old friend of yours, being hurt. Upon arrival at the place he was staying at, you found him beaten up and hurting, his healing powers slowed down. Deciding to take care of him, you couldn't ignore the closeness and strong sexual tension felt between you, just like old times. It wouldn't be bad to give in to it... right?[very explicit content]
Relationships: Hugh Jackman/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I Need You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there beautiful creatures, I really hope you enjoy reading this! Leave a comment if you do, please!
> 
> Warnings: Vulnerable and kinda subby Logan, slight angst, sensitive claws, heightened senses, cum worship, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids), pain kink (claws). Overall it's just very explicit goodness!

"He's in there" Laura whispered as she pointed to the brown door in front of you. Giving her a pat on the head and a sweet smile, you slowly turned the doorknob and walked in, locking it behind you. And then you saw something that made your heart clench inside your ribs: Logan lying on his bed, his white under shirt stained with blood and ripped with bullet holes. His eyes were closed, chest slowly rising up and down among his steady breathing. Releasing a breath you weren't aware of holding, you took small steps until you reached his bed, your hand slowly reaching out to grab his hand.

"Logan" you whispered into his ear, leaning down until your face was mere centimetres away from his. "James" you tried again, but still to no avail. Concerned but aware that he was a heavy sleeper, you pressed your lips to his forehead in another attempt to get him to wake up. Repeating your actions, you watched as he opened his eyes ever so slowly, only to widen them in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He quietly asked while trying to sit up, face contorting in pain as his ribs stretched.

"Hey hey, don't move so quickly! You need to rest, okay? I promised Laura I wouldn't let you move so please collaborate" Grabbing his arm, you helped him sit up correctly. Making sure he was comfortable, you sat in front of him on the bed. 

"I've been doing nothing but sleeping for two days now, I think I've had enough rest" he answered while rolling his eyes, earning a careful slap to his leg. "And I asked you a question".

A deep sigh escaped your lips while your hand ran through your hair. "I read on the paper that some scumbags were after mutants. Obviously I was concerned, so I did some research and contacted Laura, who told me about how you were attacked. About how you were in pain. Of course I couldn't keep myself from coming here. After all, you mean a lot to me" you confessed.

You and Logan had met each other many years ago, when both of you were going through a hard time. He had his problems with being a mutant - something he came clean about when you were getting to know each other - and you, well, you had been dealing with your own demons. A bond was built between the two of you, and it never broke down, even when you had to part ways. And as you looked at him sitting on that bed, completely bruised, you noticed the usual safe and comfortable atmosphere that clouded his bedroom. As well as the tension that you could never deny feeling - the same old tension, one that made your belly feel warm, that created a primal need to feel his body against yours. You and Logan had given into that obvious tension in the past. Deep kisses were shared among with hurried touches and sex that made you both forget about your problems for a while. Even though you had never committed to each other, you both knew that it wasn't just sex, it wasn't just an escape from reality: he felt for you just as strong as you felt for him. 

You watched as Logan drifted his gaze from yours to his hands, that were now resting on his lap. Following his stare, you noticed the open wounds that covered his knuckles, where his metal claws hid. Furrowing your brow, you carefully grabbed his warm hands.

"I've had some trouble healing myself because of the amount of wounds. But these will eventually disappear, along with the ones on my chest and back" he quietly said, noticing your worried face and the way you answered with a slight nod of your head. "You have nothing to worry about" he added, bringing a discrete smile to your lips. 

A few seconds passed, enough to build a comfortable atmosphere. "Logan" you called, your eyes meeting his as he hummed in response. "Can I see your claws? If you don't mind, that is" A faint blush spread over your cheeks and you noticed the small smile that took over his features. You were still holding hands, and you could feel his thumb drawing shapes on the top of your left hand.

You had seen his claws a lot of times. In fact, you frequently asked for him to show them to you. There was something about the way that the metal shined under the light that had you in awe. But he had never let you touch them. You guessed it had something to do with the fact that sometimes - most of the time, actually - he faced his power as a curse.

"Sure" he answered, hesitantly. "But just to warn you, they're still quite bloody because of... those people that attacked me. I'm sorry" he broke eye contact as he spoke the last words. You knew that sometimes he felt insecure about his claws, about the fact that he had to use them to kill people that often threatened him. His need to apologize to you made you squeeze his hands in a reassuring way. 

"You know I understand you, Logan. You don't need to apologize to me. You're a good person, alright? I wish you could see the good in yourself" you softly spoke, shuffling your body towards his and pulling him into a hug, his head immediately burrying in the crook of your neck. The closeness made your belly warm and you inhaled his familiar scent. 

When you pulled apart, Logan took a deep breath and looked at his hands, focus written on his face. You watched as the end of his claws broke through his skin, his face showing slight pain as they took over the open wounds that adorned his hands just seconds ago. A grunt left his lips when they finally stopped growing, and you couldn't tear your eyes away from them. You could see the blood that stained the metal, but his claws were still shiny, just like the last time that you had seen them, which sadly had been long ago. 

"They're beautiful" you whispered as you leaned forward in order to see them closer, missing the way Logan's cheeks turned red. "They're so fucking beautiful" you repeated, admiring the way they tore through his skin.

And you knew you shouldn't have, but your body was taken over by the need to touch his claws, and you suddenly reached out and let the pads of your fingers caress the sharp blades in front of you. Surprised, Logan jumped slightly, quickly retrieving his hands from your touch.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first" you panicked, startled with his quick motions. 

"No no, it's okay, it's alright. Really. I just- no one's ever touched them before" he quickly said, in order to calm you down. When you were about to apologize again, he added "But go ahead, I don't mind. I was just surprised", making you hold his gaze for a while in search for any signs of hesitation. 

Nodding, you slowly took his hands in yours and admired the blades once again. Carefully, you let your index and middle finger reach out, softly placing the pads of those fingers on one of the blades, feeling it's sharpness. Looking at his face, you noticed how he was watching your every move. You let your fingers explore his other blades, touching them just as carefully. A few seconds passed and you were now aware of the fact that Logan was holding his breath. You touching his claws was somehow a form of intimacy, and you blushed when you noticed that your bottom lip was caught between your teeth. Slowly, you let your fingers graze down one of his blades until you reached the skin of his hand. The moment you touched the place where the blade connected to his hand, Logan released the breath he was holding, making your eyes shoot up to meet his when it came out as a choked moan. Embarrassed, Logan cursed. You, on the other hand, let your fingers repeat the apparently pleasing touch, making him bite his lip.

"Does that feel good?" you whispered, noticing how close you were to him.

You watched as Logan nodded, pleased with the way he had to make an effort to let out a small "yeah" in response to your question.  
A wave of heat took over you and you leaned your face into his hands, placing your lips on where they connected to the blades and pressing small kisses to them.

"Shit" he grunted at the feeling. Repeating your actions a few times, you could hear his heavy breathing, and you pulled away. Grabbing the thin sheet that was messily thrown on Logan's bed, you watched his face as you cleaned each one of his claws off of the stains of blood, starting from the bottom and sliding the material all the way up to the end of the metal. Deep growls left his lips with the pressure of every stroke on his claws, and you couldn't help but be mesmerised by how sensitive they were. 

His reactions to your surprisingly pleasurable actions were undoubtedly turning you on, and, once finished, you were quick to throw the stained sheet on the bed and gently straddle his waist while he sat on the bed, head resting against the wall behind. Placing your hands on his cheeks, you both leaned in until your lips met, sharing a small kiss before connecting them again for a deeper one.

"I missed you so much" Logan confessed, lips travelling from your mouth to the soft skin under your chin. Retracting his claws, he placed his hands on your waist, giving you a gentle squeeze when he felt your hands on his hair. 

"I know baby, me too" your voice sounded as a whisper, followed by a sigh when Logan sucked on the soft spot on the side of your throat. 

You weren't expecting to have given up so easily to the tension that, like always, took place when you were around Logan. Even more when there was a kid on the other side of the door. But the fact that Logan had been put through so much pain only fed the constant desire you felt to take care of him. So you let your hands comb through his hair and pressed an intense kiss to his lips, taking his bottom lip captive between your teeth. 

A soft grunt left Logan's lips when you adjusted your spot on his lap, your clothed core grazing his prominent erection ever so slightly. Careful not to hurt him, you rocked your hips back and forth, moaning quietly when you felt him twitch in his jeans. 

"I need you, baby girl. I'm so fucking hard" Logan groaned, letting his hand travel to your chin to force you to look into his eyes. Holding his gaze, you slowed the pace of your hips, the fire burning deep in your belly diminishing.

Reaching down between your bodies, you grabbed Logan's belt, your fingers fiddling to unhook it when he suddenly grabbed your wrist to cease your actions. "I'll do it. Lay down" he ordered, but your mind was set on something else. 

Smiling sweetly, you pecked his lips before grabbing his hand. "I want to take care of you" you offered, not missing the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

Logan was a giver. If people judged him by his behavior on a first impression, they would be convinced that he only fucked to satisfy his needs, to satisfy himself. But it was quite the contrary: the few times you had been with him, it was evident the amount of pleasure he took from fucking you, from making you feel so good you couldn't even form a simple sentence. And as much as you loved that, to be loved roughly, today you wanted to focus on him only. 

"Let me take care of you, baby. You're hurt. Let me make you feel good" you insisted, taking his face in your hands to press a kiss to his forehead, reassuring him that he could relax. "Okay?" you asked in a whisper, lips now close to his ear, before gently biting on his earlobe. "Okay" he exhaled quietly, as to not disturb the vulnerability of the situation.

Slowly, you again took hold of his belt and unhooked it with ease. Raising your hips to stand on your knees, you unbuttoned Logan's jeans and slid them off of him, giving him a sympathetic look when small grunts of pain escaped his lips due to the movement. 

Taking your shorts off in one swift motion, you straddled Logan once again, the almost direct contact between your underwear-clad cores making you both sigh. His lips were quick to find yours, and his tongue explored your mouth as one of his hands travelled to hold the back of your neck. Moaning into his mouth, you could feel his erection getting even harder, making it impossible for you to not reach down and take a grip of it. The sudden feel of your hand on his clothed length made Logan shut his eyes, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. "Fuck, baby girl, no warning?" he teased, earning a mischievous smile and a wink from you. 

Rubbing his length through his boxers, you could feel the big vein that adorned the side of his cock, and the pulsating sensation it sent to your clit made you bring your other hand to the front of your panties, in an attempt to release some tension. A small mewl left your lips with the pressure of your fingers, and you looked desperately at Logan in a silent plea, who was visibly enjoying your hand's motions. 

"Let me help. Watch your hands" he warned, before growing out his claws with a grunt. Confused as to where the situation was going, you let Logan push your chest slightly back, exposing your panties. Slowly placing a claw under the material of your underwear, he then raised it up to roughly cut it in half, and an audible gasp left your lips. A shocked expression adorned you face and Logan couldn't help but grin at you. 

"That was so hot" you finally blurted out, looking down to see him throw your torn panties to the floor, exposing your pussy. 

Watching his face, you could see the way Logan's pupils dilated as he looked at your glistening core. His heightened senses were invaded with the smell of your arousal, and you shivered as he hungrily licked his lips. 

Placing your hands backwards closer to his knees, you now sat on his lap in an almost laying down position, your feet resting on the bed. Feeling way too exposed and vulnerable, you couldn't help the blush that crept up to cover your cheeks, but Logan couldn't care less as the primal part of his brain commanded his hands to travel to your thighs and spread your legs, worsening your situation. 

A growl left his mouth as he ran two fingers down your slit, spreading your lips. "You're so wet" he looked at you, and you bit the inside of your cheek. "Please, Logan" your whimper only grew louder when he repeated his actions, coating his fingers in your slick and bringing them to his mouth to taste you. "Delicious, just like I remember" his voice sounded in your ears, deep and low. 

Taking his fingers from his mouth, Logan brought them back to your core. After grazing his thumb over your clit, he inserted one of his fingers through your wet entrance, making you take in a sharp breath. Pumping it slowly to warm you up, he was quick to add the second, pushing them in and out over and over again until he had you with your head thrown back and your mouth agape. Choked moans left your lips as Logan played with your pussy, and the curling of his fingers made you grind your hips into his hand. Sliding a hand under your blouse, you toyed with one of your erect nipples. "That's my job, baby" he remarked, pulling you out of your transe and making you aware of the need to have his dick inside you. 

Grabbing his wrist, you weakily stopped his movements and sat up, your chest heaving up and down as you tried to steady your breathing. Pulling your blouse over your head, you were now fully naked before him and you could feel his hungry eyes exploring your body, his fingers pinching playfully at your sensitive buds. Without saying a word, you lifted your hips up and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down his legs and throwing them carelessly on the floor. Logan took in a sharp breath when the air hit his bare cock, and he watched as you pulled his legs apart to kneel between them. 

"Sit still, baby. Let me make you feel good" your sensual order brought a smile to Logan's lips, who had excitement written all over his face. 

Facing the length you had in front of you, you blew hot air over its head, your eyes never leaving Logan's. Letting your hand grab the base of his cock, you brought your lips to the head, giving it a few kitten licks that allowed you to taste the saltiness of his pre-cum. "Don't tease me, baby girl" he groaned out, and you smiled knowingly. Ignoring his warning, you resumed to licking his head, your tongue caressing the velvety skin and, just right when Logan was about to complain again, you wrapped your warm lips around it. A choked moan left his lips as you hallowed your cheeks, you tongue grazing over his slit in a way that made him breathe heavily. One of his hands found your hair, gripping tightly onto it, while the other was placed on the bed as to support his weight.

"Fuck yeah" he growled in bliss, feeling your throat take his length further down with each bob of your head.

Taking him down your throat as far as you could, you felt tears threatening to spill from your eyes, but you blinked them away and wrapped a hand around the length that you couldn't fit in your mouth. Pumping it, you tore your mouth away from Logan and took a very much needed deep breath. "You're so damn big" your voice sounded in his ears, raspy from the recent abuse of your throat. Hearing him chuckle, you kept on jacking him off and let your tongue trace the prominent vein on its side, trying to stimulate him as best as you could. Slipping his length back into your mouth, you hallowed your cheeks as your lips wrapped harder around his skin - you knew he liked it rough, so you let your teeth graze his sensitive head. 

"You know me so well, baby girl" he groaned out, making you repeat your actions. Your hand that wasn't pumping the base of his cock travelled to his balls, and you cupped them, giving them a gentle squeeze. The tip of his dick hit a spot in your throat that made you gag, spit dripping down the corners of your mouth. You were determined to make him feel good; Logan had suffered so much, and although that was the usual for him, you wanted to help him feel better, to relax and forget the pain. 

Fondling his balls, you could feel his thighs start to shake, and his grip on you hair tightened. He was close, and though you knew he probably preferred to cum inside you rather than in your mouth, you couldn't stop sucking him off, the saltiness of his precum making you moan.

"Baby stop, please, I don't want to cum so soon" you knew his plead had taken a lot of self control, but you were desperate to watch and hear him cum for you, and to taste him, so you whined and kept sucking him off, your tongue massaging the big vein on his dick. Your lips attached to the velvety head, and you sucked in hopes for more precum. "Y/N" he warned, his voice deep and dangerous. Finally tearing your mouth away from his lenght, you sat up on your knees, still between his legs, and looked at a him, slightly embarrassment. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and sighed. "You taste so good" you teased, looking down at his cock - it was dark red and leaking, begging to be touched. Looking back at him, he gave you a shy smile, signaling for you to straddle him again. Doing as you were told, you sat on his thighs, his erection oh-so-close to your core. 

"Let me help you get your shirt off" you initiated, grabbing it's waistband and pulling it up carefully, revealing his toned skin to your hungry eyes. Once you pulled it off over his head, you watched him look down to his chest, eyeing the bullet wounds and deep cuts. They had to hurt - his skin was still red and harsh, the healing process unusually slow. Placing your hand on his cheek, you forced his eyes to look into yours. "You're going to be okay, Logan. You're strong. I know you're tired, but you can make it through this. I'll be by your side, and I'll help you forget the pain" you whispered, and he leaned into your touch. His vulnerability contrasted your actions just moments ago, and you grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss. Closing the space between you and him, you pushed your chest against his, your clit touching the base of his lenght. Your lips moved together as his big hands gripped your waist, his nails digging into your skin. "Fuck" you moaned, the pain sending a wave of pleasure to your core.

"I can't stand this anymore, baby girl. Need to be inside you" he growled into your ear, making you bite your lip. "I know baby, me too" your hands travelled to his hair and you pulled on it gently. His hands were now on your breasts, his fingers teasing your nipples. "I think I have a condom in the bathroom" he looked at you, and you gave him a mischievous smirk. Searching between your bodies, you let your hand wrap around his hard cock, giving it a good squeeze. You sat up on your knees, aligning him with your entrance, and leaned forward until your teeth toyed with his ear lobe. "I want you raw, Logan. I want to feel your cock deep inside me. I want you to feel my pussy wrapped around you, you're gonna feel so fucking good" you whispered, earning a surprised moan from him. Before he could answer, you slowly sank down on him, the delicious stretch making you shut your eyes in pleasure. 

"Oh my god" he moaned to himself; the feeling of his bare cock being slowly swallowed by your cunt was unbelievable. This was the first time he fucked someone without a condom, and he was so sensitive. Hearing him choke out a groan, your lips formed a smile as you bottomed out. Releasing the breath you were holding, you took some time to adjust to his big size. 

"Baby" he called for you, and you opened your eyes. "Can I move?" he searched your face for any signs of discomfort. "Lean back and let me take care of you, baby" you bit your lip, watching as he blushed. This man was feared by so many people, and he was capable of doing such atrocious things, yet right now he was putty in your hands. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you slowly lifted your hips up, sliding off of him, only to sink back down on his length. Letting your head fall backwards, you fucked him at a slow pace, the delicious stretch making you whimper. You could feel his hands gripping your ass forcefully, his teeth showing as he growled loudly in pleasure. You picked up the pace, your thighs clapping down on his loudly. His hands helped your hips, guiding them up and down as you clung onto each other. 

With Logan leaning back on the wall, you attached your lips to his neck, sucking and biting down on the soft skin. You could feel the bumpy scars that adorned his shoulders under the palm of your hands; he had many scars, but they were beautiful to you. Stilling your movements for a while, you let your hands caress his skin lovingly.

"Are you tired, kitten?" he questioned, his hips trying to move beneath you. You nodded, giving him a tired grin. "I wanna try something" you proposed, kissing his neck. "Go ahead, baby" he answered, and you turned around on his lap, now in a reverse cowgirl position. Looking back at him teasingly, you sank back down on his cock and cursed. Logan was an ass man so it didn't take you by surprise when his hands found your cheeks, giving them a harsh slap. When you started to move up and down on his dick, you felt Logan tense up, his hips moving along. The new position allowed his length to hit much deeper spots and you were taken aback when he thrust deeper inside you than he had ever done. Suddenly you were moaning loudly, and Logan got on his knees behind you, picking up a fast pace. With one hand gripping the back of your neck and another on your hip, he slammed into you over and over again. 

"You're such a good girl, just like I remember" he growled when you whimpered, encouraging him to go faster. You tried to meet his thrusts with your hips, but his rhythm was way too fast for you to keep up. You could feel Logan taking out his anger on you, and that made you relieved. This was what you wanted: to make him feel better, to help him feel good and release the tension. So you let your arms give out, your face against the sheets, and let him fuck you as he pleased. Logan was growling lowly, lost in the way your pussy hugged his cock tightly. His sounds of pleasure had you snaking one hand between your legs to rub your clit, and when Logan noticed, he placed his arm in front of your waist and pulled you up toward him, his chest against your back. 

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you good?" he teased against your ear, his fingers finding your pussy to replace yours and touch your clit, making you cry out. "You smell so fucking good" Logan groaned, and you could feel him taking deep breaths of your scent. His heightened senses made him so sensitive to all kinds of stimulation, and your arousal was driving him crazy. His hips kept slamming into your core, his dick pulsating inside you, and you felt weak on your legs. Every thrust of his made you moan, and you knew Logan would tease you later about how much of a mess you were. 

"Fuck Logan, I'm so close" you whined, and he chuckled, pushing you over so that you were back on your hands and knees. His fingers rubbed your clit faster and he changed his pace, now hitting you with slower but deeper strokes - you knew he was also close. You wanted to turn around and watch his face, but the pressure on your belly only got stronger with each thrust, and you couldn't help but mewl. His name left your lips like a prayer when he lifted one of your legs up, and when he reached over to slip two fingers inside your mouth, whispering about how good of a girl you were for him, you lost it. His hips thrust faster inside you as Logan chased his own high, and you could feel your whole body shaking, your eyes rolling to the back of your head and your mouth agape. A deep growl left his lips when he felt your walls squeezing his dick, and with one last thrust he came deep inside you, stilling his hips. His thighs shook as he came hard, losing control over his body as his claws started to grow. A long time had passed since Logan's last orgasm, and his veins popped out with the intensity. You cursed as you looked to your sides, the tips of his claws grazing the sides of your thighs as Logan finished, his big load deep in your belly. You stayed like that for a few seconds, him doubled over with his chest to your back, trying to catch your breaths. You could feel a light tingling pain on your thighs where the claws rested. 

"Shit" he cursed to himself, pulling out of you gently and sitting back. Pushing your lack of energy aside, you turned around to face him, watching disappointment take over his face. 

"Logan?" you whispered, crawling towards him. Without looking at you, he concentrated to make his claws retreat back into his hands. "Come here" you tried again, straddling his lap and combing your fingers through his messy hair, soothingly. "Are you upset?" you asked, worried. You knew he hated himself whenever he lost control of his claws, especially when he was around someone he cared for. 

"Did I hurt you?" his voice sounded small as he pulled away from your touch, locking your gaze with his sad eyes. You shook your head, but he grabbed one of your legs to look at the side of your thigh, noticing the fresh red lines that adorned your skin. 

"Logan it's okay, stop that" you raised your voice when he went to check your other thigh. Ignoring you, he stared at the sore skin, cursing under his breath. "I need you to go" he decided, grabbing your hips to pull you off him. You resisted, grabbing his wrists to stop him.

"Fucking go, Y/N!" he growled, trying to pull your legs from his lap. You could understand why losing control of his claws upset him, but you found no issue in it. He hadn't hurt you, those cuts were superficial and didn't even hurt. But there he was, hating himself once again for having claws. You couldn't wrap your head around the fact that he hated them: to you they were beautiful. And also fucking hot. 

Watching his angry face, you placed your hands on his cheeks, caressing them with your thumbs. "Logan, stop" you said firmly, making him stop pulling at your legs and shut his eyes, not meeting your gaze. Pressing a sweet kiss to his unsuspecting lips, you dropped your hands to grab his and inspected them. "I absolutely love your claws" you announced, just like you had done when you talked about it earlier. You brought his hands to your lips and kissed his knuckles, grazing your lips over the harsh skin. "I love how shiny they are, and I love the way you protect yourself with them. And to be honest, they turn me on" his eyes shot down to look at you, but you were still focused on his hands. "They always have. I know you don't like them, and that's why I never told you this, but yeah" you continued, pulling your head up to look at his incredulous eyes. 

"I don't believe you. Bullshit" he accused, taking his hands from yours and letting them fall to his sides, making you sigh. Grabbing them again, you noticed the small slits where his claws grow and touched them, making Logan hiss. "Do you really think I didn't notice your reaction when I touched them? It was pleasurable for you" you bit your lip watching as he looked away. Maybe it didn't feel right for him to get turned on by the same thing he used to kill people. "It's okay, that's not a bad thing. I know you don't like them, but maybe you can start to accept them by noticing the good that comes with it" you offered, leaning towards him to kiss and bite at his bottom lip. "Show them to me again" you whispered. 

Logan grew his claws, mesmerising you all over again. You could feel wetness pool between your legs, your nipples hardening. Cursing under your breath, you bit your lip. "I want you again, Logan. I need you" you moaned, watching as he lifted his eyebrows. Grabbing his wrist, you brought one of his hands closer to your face and carefully grazed your tongue across the side of one of the blades. You let you fingers touch the base of his claws lightly while your tongue explored the pointy edges of the blades. "Be careful" he warned, and you noticed his breathing was uneven. Nodding, you brought his hand down to your thigh and grazed the metal slowly across your skin, moaning at the stinging pain. Logan was quick to stop your actions, looking at you with red cheeks. "Believe me now?" you teased, your fingers finding your breasts to squeeze your nipples. Looking down between your legs, you noticed the hardness of Logan's cock, begging to be touched. 

"You're perfect for me" he whispered, bringing his thumb to caress your bottom lip. Taking his thumb into your mouth, you sucked on it as his other hand grabbed your breast, careful not to hurt you with his claw. Whining at his actions, you swirled your tongue around his finger, looking at him through your lashes. Reaching down between your legs, you took a hold of Logan's length, jerking it up and down slowly. With your other hand now back to his claws, you tore your mouth away from his fingers to press kisses onto the skin where his blades connected to his hand. Hissing at the stimulation, Logan threw his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Jerking him into full hardness, you leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck as you crawled towards him, grabbing his length and sinking down on it. With a low growl, Logan watched as you rode him slowly, your wetness dripping down his balls. The bed creaked as he thrust his hips up to meet yours, one of his hands travelling to hold the back of your neck and pull you into a hungry kiss. Grabbing one of his hands, you applied some pressure to the shiny blades, smiling when Logan moaned desperately into your mouth. 

"Fuck baby, do that again" he begged, and you repeated your actions, swiping your thumb on his knuckles - a spot you found to be sensitive for him. 

Snaking one arm around your waist, Logan slammed his cock deeper inside you, making you cry out in pleasure. You rode him hurriedly, and the growls that escaped his mouth only fed your need for release. Resting your head on his shoulder, you brought your lips closer to his ear to suck on the spot behind it. "Hurt me, Logan" you whispered, wanting to feel his claws on your skin. Sensing his hesitation, you grabbed one of his hands and pressed the tips of his claw to your belly, the burning sensation making you cry out and fasten the pace. Gaining confidence, Logan let the blades graze your soft skin carefully, feeling your walls clench around his cock. 

"It hurts so good, Logan" you breathed out, opening your mouth in pleasure. He watched as you tiredly brought his hand to your mouth, licking on his scarred knuckles. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum" he warned lowly, but that was exactly what you wanted. "Oh please do, cum for me baby" you sighed, your tongue stimulating his skin as his dick twitched inside you. That was all it took for him to come for the second time, but now you could watch him as he orgasmed. A shade of dark red took over his features as he growled curses mixed with your name, his eyes tightly shut. The feeling of his cock releasing deep inside and the stinging pain his claws inflicted on you ticked you off into a blinding orgasm, your hands clinging onto Logan's biceps. 

Logan groaned tiredly as he retracted his claws, his chest heaving up and down. Sliding up off of him, you sat on the edge of the bed, checking your surroundings to find your clothes. 

"You wanna stay over? It's late" he offered, looking at you lovingly as you put your bra back on, picking up your torn panties. "Sure. But no more rounds, I'm tired as hell" you grinned, to which he agreed. "And I'm going to have to borrow a pair of boxers since you destroyed my panties" you added, looking at him teasingly. With his help, you found his underwear drawer and grabbed two pairs, slipping one of them on. Noticing the bruises on his chest, you walked towards him and helped him put the boxers on, kissing him tenderly when you were done. 

"Thank you, Y/N. You know, I truly meant it when I said you were perfect for me" he confessed, grabbing your hand and squeezing it.

Blushing, you brought his hand to your lips and kissed it tenderly. "I think so too" you replied, and he grinned at you. "Now I'm gonna clean those cuts, and you won't stop me" taking a step back, you walked towards his bathroom to grab the first aid kit, hearing him bark out a laugh. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, you grabbed what you needed to clean the blood off his chest, admiring his scars. You were in love with him, now it was clear as water. And you regretted ever leaving him alone, you regretted having left him when you knew he needed you, even if he wouldn't admit so. But now you were here to stay: late or not, you were going to love him with all your heart. You swore to yourself that you would accept him for all that he was, and you would give yourself fully to him, while helping him do the same. You wanted this, you wanted him. And he wanted you.


End file.
